


Dreary Moon

by debronze (sladistics)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, dubcon, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladistics/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Tim thinks staying at Rose's apartment during his heat will let him work through it in peace. He just doesn't expect there to be company- let alone that of an alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks again for letting me crash. You have no idea how badly I need this break.” Tim swipes his tongue over the vanilla soft serve held in his hand, weary blue eyes shifting to his old teammate. He can’t help the guilt swelling in his chest–– not that he’s lying…but that he’s not telling the whole truth. How many times as he done the same to Bruce? Why the hell should he be feeling bad now?

“Least I can do after how many times you put me up in a place when I didn’t have somewhere to go?” Rose scoffs, biting into her own treat which sees Tim cringe quietly. Who bites ice cream? “‘Sides, not sure how much of a break it will be. My place is no Wayne Manor and the futon? Honestly, why not a hotel? Titans Tower? The invitation won’t be withdrew but…why me?”

“It isn’t a break if people know where to find me.” He answers smoothly, as if he hadn’t recited it along with the other questions he expects Rose will ask. “No Bruce, no teams, no one. Well, except you. But if I know you like I think I do-.”

“You won’t see me at all.” Rose finishes with a smirk. “Yeah. I’ve got work. Ha, sure T. As long as you’ve taken out whatever tracker the Bat has probably put in you, no one’s going to look for you at Deathstroke’s daughter’s studio.” She rolls her eyes, hard.

“Took it out a while ago.” Tim teases with a grin, the two of them smiling the rest of the way towards her building. 

He’s grateful she’s a beta. Unable to pick up his scent. Though when the heat hits, as he expects will come tonight, she will be long gone before even she can certainly smell that. And he’ll be safe. Relaxed. With no real need to worry being surrounded by a family of alphas. 

Tim adjusts the strap of the bag at his shoulder as he follows Rose up the steps, sigh with relief at the air conditioning that hits them as soon as the door opens. Only…something else hits him as well. A smell.

An alpha.

His face goes completely white as he steps into the apartment, knuckles clenched hard as he prepares for an attack. 

“Rose- someone’s here-.” But as he rounds the entry way, his heart sinks deep into his stomach. A head of white. A massive form moving in the kitchen. It seems his presence has gotten the man’s attention as well. He’s turning to look before Rose speaks. 

“Yeah. Forgot to mention you weren’t the only one who booked my bed and breakfast.” Rose makes her way over to the kitchen island, flipping her white locks over her shoulder as she stretches over the counter top. 

“I’d hardly call it either of those things considering you don’t have food. Or a proper bed.” Slade retorts flatly, his eye narrowing at Tim before he turns back to continue what he was doing.

“Ignore him. He’s been laying low a few days but, he’ll be out tonight.” Rose explains, seeing the look on Tim’s face and shaking her head. “Hey. I know that look– listen…you’re here on a break, alright? Try to control whatever you Robins go feral with when you see my dad. You’re both on neutral ground. You want a coke?”

Tim’s mouth is bone dry. The scent of Slade potent. Powerful. All the more considering his body is readying for his heat. He can’t be here. Slade is dangerous, and even more than that, he’s an alpha. 

“I….I don’t think…” He struggles to find his words, feeling Slade watching him again. He feels like he’s under a microscope in that moment. Perhaps he’s overreacting. Rose is here. Rose wouldn’t let anything happen. All he needs to do is wait for Slade to leave. And if Rose goes first? He’ll dip. 

Easy.

“Water. Water is fine.” He squeezes out of his chest, carefully walking over to join the seat next to her. Slade and his eyes meet briefly as the man sets the glass in front of him. “Thanks.” He utters quietly, his skin so hot he can no longer feel the relief of that ac. 

“You know what we’re gonna have tonight? Burritoville. God, you remember that place? I’ll order it in a bit I-.” A buzzer goes off in the distance. 

“That’s your laundry.” Slade points out, leaning over the counter and staring at Rose as if a chiding father would. “A weeks worth. You know, the shit you left all over this place? Honestly. You’re not thirteen.” 

“As if you were doing my laundry at thirteen or any other time, jackass. Whatever. I’ll be back, T. Don’t let his presence force you off a ledge.” Rose turns dramatically and kicks off of the stool, walking away and to collect her laundry. 

Tim sits there, completely frozen. He’s not sure if it’s the fear of Slade or the presence of the alpha that sees him quiet. Still. What could he possibly say? He can feel Slade looking at him. Can feel that gaze. He has to say something. To break the silence before it breaks him.

“What are you ma-.” But before he’s able to get the words out, Slade beats him to it.

“She doesn’t know, does she?”

Tim looks up at Slade then. His icy gaze relentlessly weighing upon him. But he forces out his courage and straightens up. 

“Doesn’t know what?”

“That you’re an omega.”

He says it so easily. Gently. As if he isn’t completely sending Tim into cardiac arrest. 

“I…wha-? I…She’s not…it’s not a big deal I…”

“If she knew, she wouldn’t have brought you here. I caught your scent the moment you reached the second flight of stairs. Your heat is starting, isn’t it?” 

Tim can’t speak. Can’t move. He just watches the mercenary, praying for Rose to make a quick return. 

“Christ. Never seen one of you birds so silent. Mmm. You’re smart, though. I mean, aside from my presence, seeking asylum with a Beta during your heat is the right move.”

“You…you’re an alpha.”

“Yah.” 

Tim swallows hard. 

“You’re talking like you…you know…”

“Both of my boys were omega. Heh. I know all too well. And that fear you’re feeling? You think I’m going to lose my shit and try to impregnate you the first chance I get, right?” 

Tim’s beat red at such an explicit string of words. He shifts in his seat, his hands diving between his thighs as if to cover his scent. 

“Isn’t that the point of an alpha? Fuck whatever you can and want whether you have permission or don’t?” His tone is harsh and accusatory, eyes narrowing with defense. 

“The point of an alpha is to protect and to breed. And believe it or not, not all alphas are such monsters. Not if they care enough not to be, at least. Me? I told you. Grew up with omegas. Went to war with them. My ruts are….controllable.” 

“If you’re trying to tell me that you being here with me is safe, you should know I’m not anyone’s kind of idiot.” Tim snaps at him, quietly curious on the idea of an in-control alpha. 

“Not trying to tell ya anything, kid. Just stating facts. You’re about to go in heat in front of an alpha. Maybe m’just trying to cool your nerves.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his own water before smiling over his glass. “Guess it doesn’t help …that natural instinct. Hard not to show me your neck, huh?”

“Will you shut up?”

“Seriously? I’m gone for not even five minutes-.” Rose sets down the two laundry bags with an exasperated sigh. “Tim, wanna help me with these?”

He’s not sure he’s ever gotten up so fast in his life. Leaping off of the stool and practically running away from the alpha.

Those moments with Rose are only short lasting, however. It’s his luck that she leaves later that evening when they are comfortably resting. Slade has left the apartment at some point before, easing him just a bit despite his scent still lingering. He feels absolutely grateful when he jerks awake and his briefs are soaked. His body slick with sweat. His loins on absolute fire. He whines softly as he shifts off of the bed, his knees threatening to collapse from the waves of ache that pulse between his thighs. The heat begins, and he is quick to collect what he needs to work through it in as little suffering as he can. 

Of course, his first stop is the bathroom. Stripping out of sticky and wet clothes to help cool him down. There are ice packs in the fridge he can use but the moment he’s closing the medicine cabinet after grabbing a bottle of sedatives, he’s staring at Slade through the mirror.

“Fuck!” He drops the bottle, quickly turning around buck ass naked and attempting to cover himself without much success. 

“Hope you don’t expect me to do your laundry, too.” Slade greets with a grin birthed by the devil himself. Tim sobs at the scent of Slade, reaching back to grip the sink as to not fall to his knees. 

“You can’t be here….please…you have to go…” Tim pleas with him, his heart pounding against his chest, every inch of his body wanting to gravitate towards the alpha in the room but it is his will that keeps him right where he is for now.

“Mm. Tempting. But you honestly think I want to be anywhere an omega in heat isn’t? You see, I’m not going to feed that fear of yours. I’m not going to force you. I’m merely interested in how long it will take before you start begging me to put my pups into you.” 

Tim bites down hard on his lip, closing his eyes and trying desperately to push those ideas out of his head. His body, his very nature wants what Slade suggests, but he can’t. It’s Slade. An alpha. He wants neither of those things. It’s too risky to a life he’s built being careful. Being strong. One wrong move and it can undo everything he’s ever worked for. Such is the life of an omega, but he refuses to let that be his future. 

“Go away, Slade.”

“No.”

Slade lifts his shirt to unfasten his jeans, reaching into his briefs to pull out his heavy and hardened meat. Tim catches sight of it, and lets out another embarrassing whine, his fingers forcing themselves between his thighs to pushing into his leaking slit. 

“Heh. Look at you. So desperate to keep your purity. Those fingers won’t do anything for you. They won’t stretch you the way you’re meant to be stretched. They won’t carry your heir…never mind a worthy one.” Slade strokes at his length, wetting his lips as he is careful to control himself. 

“Stop! Stop…please stop. Alpha…stop…” He begs but he can feel himself breaking. The slip of that word sees his teeth clenching, angry at his own nature for being so weak. 

“You’re getting there, boy…” Slade’s pink head begins to drip, and Tim feels something snap inside of him. He lurches across the tiles, on his knees with his ass out and dripping as he hold his mouth open beneath that leaking cock. Slade grins, squeezing out the fluid to watch it drip into Tim’s mouth and slide down his throat. “Nnng….even a taste won’t be enough, little bird. All you have to do is ask…”

It’s a surprise to Slade when Tim rises, sliding his tongue up the underside of Slade’s shaft as he does, standing before him and taking his hands to his cotton shirt. With the strength of his heat, he manages to tear the collar in half, shredding the fabric to bare Slade’s chest and abdomen.  
“Fuck me, then. Let my cunt taste you this time.” Tim growls the words, his eyes blown black with lust as he stands there pressed to Slade in the doorway. The alpha is tall. Large. A damn dream to any omega. 

Slade is shocked at that sudden aggressive nature. Shocked and incredibly turned on. The boy’s got a fight in him and Slade won’t put it to waste. Large hands seek slender hips, grabbing them forcefully only for Tim’s to shove at his wrists almost…playfully. 

“In the bed…I want all of you. Take the rest of this off.” Tim demands, squirming at controlling hands that don’t stop the dragging of nails into soft flesh. Tim kicks his head back and lets out a growl, no longer trying to stop Slade- rather reaching up to grab into the roots of his hair, tugging at them hungrily. “Please alpha, I want to feel all of you when you’re breeding me.” 

Slade’s control has completely vanished at this point. His own instincts taking the wheel as he holds the young boy in his arms, his shaft twitching between them.

“Fine.” He mutters, picking Tim up with just one arm wrapped around his waist and carrying him over to the bed. All the while Tim is kissing and nipping at the man’s neck, dragging his own nails into his shoulders and back before being dropping into the sheets. Slade’s leg has Tim’s fluids coated over his muscle, a scent that only drives the alpha further into his rut. Tim doesn’t need to be told, he automatically flips onto his stomach and spreads his knees. Pressing his chest to the mattress as his hips lift up and wait for their alpha to claim them.

“Good boy…” Slade purrs through a smirk, impressed at the balance of fire and obedience that Tim seems to have. He’s removed the ruined shirt and kicked off his pants and briefs. He’s stark naked and kneeling behind the boy, breathing in the scent of his dripping hole. He doesn’t bother warning Tim. Doesn’t bother building up any pleasure when it is already at its peak. He’d be wasting time that isn’t spend balls deep in the omega, in which he sees through only moments later.

His hands keeping Tim shoved down onto the bed while he guides his length into the swollen heat, slamming hard once the head of him pops through. Tim lets out and a happy little whine, hooking his ankles with Slade’s to keep him right there- as if he going to suddenly change his mind. 

“Fuck…you feel so good, little one.” His sac smacking the wet flesh between his thighs is heard throughout the room. Tim’s sobs and cries of pain and pleasure join them. Slade doesn’t ease the pace of his hips or the thrust behind them. He plows deep and hard into that wet space every time, his body ignited as he presses bruises into the boy’s back. 

“Nnnng…easier alpha…y’too big….” Tim gnaws out as he shoves hands into his own hair, biting his lip to manage the pain of that thick girth penetrating him. It threatens to tear at young and untouched flesh- but Tim’s plea is in no way serious. It hurts. It burns. But he loves it, and he knows it will only urge Slade on to know that body can hardly take such violation. 

“Heh…you’re doing perfect, birdie. Your hole was made just for me…” Slade assures him as he continues thrusting into those reddened cheeks, eager to plant his first seed in the omega. “You were made just for me.” 

Tim squirms happily beneath him, his insides burning with a need that has him convinced Slade’s words are true. 

“Then give me what belongs there, alpha.” Tim begs sweetly, turning his head enough to look a that towering form still plowing into him. “What belongs in me. In my belly.”

Slade is quickly losing his cool, feeling the buildup of his eruption and the knot quickly in place. His hips still move despite his meat buried inside, only stopping when he spills out his load into the boy. He’s locked inside to ensure every drop marinates in the omega’s loins, pulling out when able and falling forward onto his side, breathing heavy. Tim lays on his stomach for a moment, feeling….full. A strange feeling. But it feels…right. 

Everything else?

“What the fuck did I just do.”


	2. 2

“Nnng…again?” Tim whines softly, looking over his bare shoulder to stare at the assassin who holds out a tiny pink pill. 

“Unless you feel like explaining to the bat who’s pup you’re carrying…” 

Tim makes a face before reluctantly taking the pill and popping it into his mouth. He reaches for the glass of water Slade had just produced for him, humming happily at just how cold it is. He nearly chugs down the whole thing, feel a gentle palm at the small of his back. 

“It’s ending.” Slade points out gently, laying beside him on just the mattress cover. All other dressing had been piled nearby for a desperate need of a wash. The alpha and omega had been at it for four days now. “When was the last time you had an alpha to do this, anyway?”

The boy lets out a gentle breath, setting the glass down before laying back and moving to press at Slade’s side. His hand rests upon the slop of a slick chest, his head laying over his shoulder. He’s warm. Safe. He knows those thoughts are all in part to the heat…but he can’t bring himself to hate any of this. 

“You really going to pretend you don’t know, Slade?” He murmurs against his skin, Slade’s arm coming around to drape over his waist. 

“Heh…” The assassin licks his lips, still tasting of that sweet flesh he’s grown quite attached to over the course of their mating. “Maybe I just want to hear you say it.”

A careful hand slides down the front of Slade, then back up, tracing the lines of the muscles as he repeats the motions. 

“I have made sure not to be around alphas when I’m in heat. These cycles are frustrating enough. I lose focus for days…the last thing I need is to complicate things further by inviting the idea of mating into it.” He smiles at himself for a moment, shifting to look turn his head- casting his eyes upon the hardened lines of Slade’s face. “I always thought my first would be Dick. He’s been…dropping hints. Offering. Says it’s easier to deal with. I was considering it. Turns out he was right. That was the….most pleasant heat I’ve ever had.”

Slade chuckles, his grin sly and secretive.

“‘Most pleasant’? Heh, you really are a Wayne boy. Hnn..I’m glad I got to you first, then. ‘Sides, might be a little awkward for you two, hm? If things go wrong or…if you don’t like it….you’ve still gotta see the guy. Me? I’ll be out of your hair…no questions asked.”

Tim’s smile falters a bit at that, pushing himself to sit up and lean over the mercenary. 

“Really? That’s…it? I mean…once this is over it’s just…over?” 

“You said it yourself, birdie. It’s all a distraction. You and I have work to do…and this? Heh…everything you’ve said to me? How…big my cock is how…good I taste…how you want me to give you pups? That’s the heat talking. You’re going to…sober up….soon enough. And either hate yourself or hate me. My money’s on both.” Slade grins, the hand at his waist sliding down to hold one of his cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah but…” He had said those things. And sure, he realizes they were said in the cages of uncontrollable temptation and pleasure…but he hadn’t regretted any of those things. Even now as the haze is lifted…he feels no inkling of shame. “I…I don’t know…I didn’t hate it. I don’t hate it.” He shifts closer, leaning down to capture now familiar lips in a warm peck. “I don’t like you. I don’t like what you do. I don’t like how you got me into this. But….you were….everything I needed these past few days. You…took care of me.”

Slade’s brows relax and his eye softens at the admission. His free hand moves to caress his knuckles beneath his chin. Tim’s a damn pretty thing. 

“What are you suggesting, boy?” 

“You liked it, too. I know you did.”

“What’s there not to like? An omega needs an alpha. Vice versa.”

“Slade.” Tim almost attempts to refocus him, which may not help as he slides his leg over the man’s hips, pressing his slick heat to the alpha’s flaccid length. “You liked it. Liked having a Robin to yourself. Liked having an omega to take care of. And while I might not understand the reasons I sense that…you would also benefit from an arrangement.”

“An arrangement? Yah. Can’t wait to hear this.” Slade bites down his bottom lip, reaching down to pull his stiffening shaft from being trapped under Tim and instead positioning it to press into the boy. “Nnnh…go ahead…”

Tim lets out a pleasant little gasp when he lets Slade press back into him, his muscles quick to clench around the alpha’s meat. 

“When I’m in heat…I …want you to be there. I can come to you or…you to me. You get what you want and I get what I want.” Tim’s cheeks flush as he presses to seat himself completely- Slade’s length entirely hidden inside of him. 

“It almost sounds like you want me to claim you…and I don’t exactly want that.”

“No! No…I…I don’t want that.” His hips roll slow upon his lap, “I mean…it’s strictly just for my heats. Nothing else. No one has to know..”

“No one -will- know.” Slade corrects, his hands palming at the swell of his rear, stretching cheeks apart as his own hips move with Tim’s. “Nn…and if you find someone? An alpha? One that you’d like to bind yourself to?”

“No distractions..” Tim smiles a little, “Remember? Oh and….nnngh…one more condition.”

“The omega is telling the -alpha- their conditions?” Slade warns playfully. “Heh…when you’re sitting on my cock, no less. Go on then- your condition?”

“No pups.”


End file.
